poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Saving Ultra Magnus (Transcript)
Here is the transcrit of Saving Ultra Magnus. One day, Ultra Magnus is on a scouting mission. Ultra Magnus: Well, no signs of Energon here. But then, two Predacons attacked. Ultra Magnus: What is the meaning of this?! Razorwing: I am Razorwing. Slash-Claw: And I am Slash-Claw. Ultra Magnus: (transforms and drives of too evade them) Razorwing: No you don't! They create a fire to block his path. Slash-Claw: We've got you now. Ultra Magnus tries to call for back up. Razorwing: I don't think so. Meanwhile, in Canterlot. Princess Yuna: So where are we going? Hiro: I'm introducing you to your newest friends. Ah, there's one of them. Miralight is chasing butterflies that appear to be shining in the sunlight. Princess Yuna: What sort of butterflies are those? They see her father, apparently directing the butterflies with his horn. Hiro: He's controlling the butterflies, but his horn isn't glowing. Mirage the Illusionist: (in Hiro's mind) That's because they are figments of my imagination. Hiro: Huh? Mirage the Illusionist: (turns to them) It's called an illusion. One of my favorites.(deactivates the illusion) Miralight: Awww. (sees a frog) Get over here, you little hopper!(chases it) Mirage the Illusionist: Don't go too far, sweetie. (Just as she is about to go too deep into the water, a light blue aura pulls her out) Starlight Glimmer: You really are a handful. Miralight: Mom! Put me down! That's my hopper! Mirage the Illusionist: Listen to your mother. (Pinkie and her daughter bounce up) Pinkie Pie: Hi everyone. Percy: (rolls up) Hiro, it's been too long. Hiro: Long time no see, Percy. Percy Pie: I'm Percy Pie.(smiles brightly, her teeth are so bright, they flash) Mirage the Illusionist:(turns invisible) (Pinkie closes her daughter's mouth just as Henry and Fluttershy come up with their twin sons) Henry: Hiro! Haven't seen you in a while. Hiro: Henry! Good to see you again. Henryshy:(shyly) H-h-hi. Fluttershy: Oh, it's alright, Henryshy. They're your new friends. Mirage the Illusionist:(becomes visible) That was frightening. Flutterward: Whoa, how did you do that? Mirage the Illusionist: You're gonna need an expert.(sees something) There's one now. (They see Deadpool running from Garble, his gang, and the Diamond Dogs) Deadpool: (jumps and flies to the other building) I believe I can fly~ I believe I just shot that guy~ (takes out his gun and shoots a thief) The Green Arrow: (spoken) Stop killing. Deadpool: I think I shot him from a mile away~ Garble: (spoken) Hey doofus! (shoots fire knocking him out of the sky) Deadpool: (hits the ground with a splat) (weakly) Ow. Garble: Splat! Fluttershy: (angered) That big dumb MEANIE! Mirage the Illusionist: Don't worry, he's fine. Gordon: How can he be fine? He is splattered all over the ground. Hiro: Gordon! Long time no see. Deadpool: (slithers) Hold on, I gotta heal up real quick. This hurts worse than that time I was melted into a puddle. Gordon Dash and Rainbow Dash: You were melted into a puddle and survived?! Awesome! Deadpool: I've even had my head blown off and have even been decapitated. A new one grows in when my head gets blown off. Gordon Dash: Whoa. (Deadpool's legs reform) Deadpool: I can't die. I don't do the whole dying thing. Dying's not really part of my skill set. Rarity: What is wrong with you? Deadpool: What's wrong with me is that I'm not chowing down on some El Pablo's chimichangas right now. James: Hi, Hiro! Hiro: James! Good to see you again. Jamesity: Hi everyone. (Deadpool regrows his arms and takes out his chicken swords) Deadpool: I'm pound those guys so hard, they're gonna wish they never messed with the Deadpool! Mirage the Illusionist: Yeah, calm down. (Applejack, Toby, and Tobyjack come up) Deadpool: Oh look, a flower.(picks it) Mirage the Illusionist: (annoyed) Really? (One of Garble's gang members appears next to Deadpool) Deadpool: AAAAHHHH! Kill him! Kill him!(sees one with a knife) AH! This one has a knife! (Tobyjack giggles) Applejack: What's wrong with yer friend? Mirage the Illusionist: I've been asking myself the same thing. (The music for Deadpool's theme song plays) Deadpool: Wait, do you hear that? Mirage the Illusionist: Hear what? Deadpool: That music playing. Mirage the Illusionist: There is no music playing. Deadpool: It's the theme song music. (sings) Theme song, theme song~ Theme song~ This is my theme song~ Theme song, theme song~ Theme song~ A Deadpool theme song~ Nighlocktheawesome: (in a deep voice) Previously, on Yuna's Princess Adventure. Deadpool: So, Yeah. Last time on Yuna's Princess Adventure, Mirage the Illusionist: Shut up Wade. Deadpool: Okay Ben! (Everyone laughs) Twilight Sparkle: What's so funny? Tobyjack: That guy's weird. Mirage the Illusionist: You should see how he acts when it's Taco Tuesday. Applejack: Oh hey, Twilight. Didn't see ya there. Flash Sentry: Good to see everyone again. You too, Starlight. Where's the lucky stallion? Mirage the Illusionist: Right here. (Miralight tries to fly, but only gets four inches off the ground before falling down) Mirage the Illusionist: (uses his wings to fold her wings in) You'll get used to it. Applejack: (surprised) You're an Alicorn, too?! (Mirage nods) Mirage the Illusionist: (to Twi and Flash) So where's the little one? Twilight Sparkle: How did you know? Mirage the Illusionist: Telepathy. Flashlight Sparkle: Sorry I'm late! (drops some of his toys) I brought some stuff to play with. (Yuna becomes confused) Princess Yuna: Who's this? Twilight Sparkle: This is mine and Flash's son, Flashlight. Miralight: (blushes) (All the foals giggle) (They hear a siren and see a police car and Bumblebee drive up) Mirage the Illusionist: Look alive, Wade. It's the boss. Deadpool: (reaches out and pulls out a trumpet and is now wearing army clothes) (plays the wake up theme) Mirage the Illusionist: (eyes droop into annoyance as Malfunction and Bee pull up) Major Malfunction and Bumblebee: (both transform into robot mode) Mirage the Illusionist: Sir, Mirage the Illusionist, and Deadpool reporting for duty, sir. Deadpool: Sir, Major Malfunction, sir. Bumblebee: Shut, up Deadpool. (shoots him) Deadpool: (weakly) Ow. Major Malfunction: We have some bad news. Princess Yuna: What's happened? Bumblebee: Ultra Magnus has gone missing. (Everyone gasps) Deadpool: Bum, bum, bum! (Quietly) Cliffhanger. Bumblebee: What? (Screen turns black) (Screen turns back to the scene) Bumblebee: We had received a distress call from him but then it was cut off. Major Malfunction: And we fear the worse. Princess Yuna: One question. What is this worse that you fear? Major Malfunction: Either he has been captured - or killed. (They quiver) Princess Yuna: Killed? Major Malfunction: We're mounting a rescue mission. Mirage the Illusionist: Sir, I want in on this. Major Malfunction: Permission denied. Mirage the Illusionist: What?! Major Malfunction: Queen Chrysalis is after your power to use. Therefore you cannot leave. (Yuna thinks then has an idea) Princess Yuna: Come on, new friends. Let's go play while the adults discuss this. Miralight: But- Princess Yuna: (shushes her) (Miralight understands and they all go) Major Malfunction: (to Deadpool, quietly) Follow them. Children have a real knack for getting into trouble. (Deadpool nods and sneaks away) (Later) Princess Yuna: Alright, Jamesity, Flashlight, Miralight. Pay attention. Slowly levitate these objects with your magic. Miralight: (steps up and goes first) (She uses her magic to move a rhino) Princess Yuna: Not bad. Flashlight Sparkle: Me next. (He uses his magic to move an elephant) Princess Yuna: Impressive. Jamesity: My turn. (he uses his magic to move Rexy) Rexy: (whines as she tries to use her tail to anchor herself into the ground) (She puts her down and Rexy gives an obvious complaint as she roars in anger at Jamesity and leaves) Princess Yuna: Not bad. (Then they hear Dusty and Ishani talking) Dusty Crophopper: Did you hear the news? Ishani: You mean how Ultra Magnus has been captured. (The foals gasp. Later) Princess Celestia: This new Alicorn does have some unique gifts I might add. Princess Luna: Indeed, Sister. Indeed. Hiro: But how, may I ask? Major Malfunction: It's genetic. Trixie: Not everything has to relate to science. (Yuna and her friends race in) Nighlock: We're called mutants. And we're proud of it. Twilight Sparkle: What are mutants? (Before he can explain, Pietro is the one to start talking) Quicksilver: (fastly) We're born with extraordinary powers that humans only wish they could have, but we are rejected with scorn, fear, and hate by humans, so your views on humans aren't fully accurate, because humans have been vile and cruel for years, but that's human nature. Pinkie Pie: Wow, when you say it like that, it's really hard to understand. Thorax: Now you know how we feel. Princess Luna: Daughter, what is wrong? Princess Yuna: We just heard Dusty and Ishani talking about Ultra Magnus. He's been captured. Major Malfunction: And we will do what we can. But for now, leave this to the adults. Indominus Rex: (chomps down on a piece of the Titantic) Princess Yuna: But Ultra Magnus is our friend too so we foals will go and save him. Princess Celestia: That is too dangerous. We don't know who captured him. (Yuna sighs, and then looks and sees a look on both Nighlock and Indominus' faces that clearly says "do it") Taser: (notices this and rolls her eyes in annoyance)(to herself) Oh boy. (The foals leave, just as Po the Panda comes in) Po the Panda: I heard what happened! I am ready for action! (throws his fist into the air) Yeah! (Taser and Red Smoke notice Nighlock getting twitchy) Red Smoke: Uh, Indominus. Indominus Rex: (turns and sees) One thing we had not accounted for. His Panda Obsession kicking in today. Applejack: Panda Obsession? (Firestar explains) Firestar: He has this huge obsession for pandas and likes hugging them. Princess Luna: Your decision is wise daughter. Therefore, I give you permission to go and save Ultra Magnus. Miralight: Alright, let's start with who captured him. Hiro: We found Predacon footprints, but we don't know a thing or two on how Cybertronian technology works. Nighlock: I do. (They look at him) Discord: How is that even possible? Nighlock: You're looking at the first mutant to understand how Cybertronians work. That, and I learned a lot from my armour. While I did a scan on the prints, I discovered that the Predacons had been in contact with(pauses for effect, which works) Changelings. (Everyone gasps) Flash Sentry: That means Queen Chrysalis is behind this. Princess Celestia: You will have to stop her with the Elements of Harmony. Miralight: Then let's go get them. Princess Luna: That might be a problem. Flashlight Sparkle: Why? Princess Yuna: Because they were taken and have been lost. Thomlight Sparkle: (gasps sensing their presence) I know where they are. They are at the Tree of Harmony. Flashlight Sparkle: Let's go. Nyx: I'll stay behind, if that's okay. I happen to not like Changelings, and I don't even have my cutie mark. (They head for the Tree of Harmony) (With Ratchet and the foals, Deadpool disguised as an actual tree (seriously, he actually turned into a tree)) Ratchet: Before I do this, Yuna, are you sure you know what you're doing? Princess Yuna: Yes, Ratchet. Completely sure. Ratchet: If you say so. (sets the coordinates, and opens the groundbridge) Princess Yuna: Let's go, guys. (They go through while Deadpool walks through the groundbridge, unnoticed by Ratchet) (Later) (The groundbridge opens up at the Castle of the Two Sisters) Princess Yuna: Let's go. Thomlight Sparkle: Right. (They head in, still not noticing Deadpool following them) (They arrive at the plinth) Miralight: Where do we look? Thomlight Sparkle: Over there. (He points to the Elements) Jamesity: That was easy. Princess Yuna: Yeah. (Queen Chrysalis appears) Queen Chrysalis: Hello, my pretties. Everyone: Chrysalis! Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225